Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high pressure fluid delivery systems and more particularly to a safety system for a conduit which is part of the high pressure delivery system.
A prevailing problem in high pressure fluid delivery systems, such as those used to fill containers with compressed gases such as oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide and the like is the risk that a conduit which is part of the fluid delivery system may fail.
Typically, these conduits are made of hardy flexible material, such as treated and reinforced rubber, neoprene, nylon, TEFLON, stainless steel and the like.
However, on occasion, the conduits fail by rupturing or splitting. When a hose ruptures, two hazards are present. First, the two pieces of the conduit which result from the rupture are free to whip around wildly under the force of the compressed gases which are being discharged through the ruptured conduit from the container being filled and from the discharge manifold of the fluid supply. Until the conduit can be constrained, substantial risk of injury to personnel and damage to equipment exists.
Further, a discharge of gas from the manifold and the container through the ruptured hose conduit can lead to a costly waste of gas, or even worse, can fill an environment with hazardous fumes.
It would be desirable to have a system which would restrain a ruptured high pressure conduit from whipping about, and at the same time would be capable of preventing gases from leaking from the conduit through the rupture.